Follow Me
by faberritastic
Summary: Quinn couldn't help herself anymore when she walked up to Rachel at prom, whispering in her ear, "follow me..."


"Follow me." The lightest of touches as her fingers delicately grazed the shorter girl's forearm. Rachel's breath hitched as she felt Quinn whisper against her ear, her dominant low tone sending shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to make of her body's reaction…Remnants of fear? Arousal? She should not be feeling those two things at the same time. This was insane, but Quinn wasn't asking and that much was clear. As the blonde slowly backed away from her, hazel eyes met brown in a fierce gaze. Whatever it was, it was serious. The blonde turned around and walked out off the dance floor, not even looking back to see if Rachel was following. With a quick look around to see if anyone had seen the brief encounter between them, Rachel started walking toward the door. What did it matter? Even if anyone did, they wouldn't have assumed anything. There was nothing to assume. Rachel had to remind herself that whatever type of attraction she had been feeling for the blonde lately was entirely her own doing. Well, it was Quinn's doing, just unintentionally so. What with all the lip biting and eyebrow quirking and playful banter and lingering touches. As much as she enjoyed being friends with Quinn Fabray instead of enemies, this was an entirely different kind of torture.

The small diva quickened her pace as she saw blonde hair exit the gym. She followed Quinn out and away from the festivities into the quiet hallway. Still a few steps behind, Rachel couldn't help but let her gaze drop down the blonde's body, every wonderful curve accentuated by that dress. The open back left Rachel's mouth a little dry as she licked her lips, knowing that Quinn wasn't wearing a bra under there. She fought the urge to press kiss after kiss all the way down her back. Eyes lingering on the pronounced curve of her backside, Rachel wondered what it would be like to be pressed up against it, hips swaying to muffled beats still coming from the gym. She swallowed an involuntary moan at just the thought of grinding herself into…

Rachel suddenly was pulled out of her thoughts as she realized the taller girl had stopped walking but had not yet turned around, her fists clenched at her sides. The brunette stopped walking as well, staying a few feet behind her. It was silent for only a moment before Rachel had to break it. She never was very patient. "Quinn?" Her voice was timid, hesitant but worried. Why was Quinn so wound up? Did she do something to upset her? She stumbled forward a few steps, rubbing her hands together nervously just waiting to be yelled at or something. Quinn sighed deeply, before quickly turning around and closing the distance between them. Suddenly, Quinn was very much so in her space, with less than a foot between them. Intense hazel eyes bore into Rachel's before sweeping that gaze all the way down and then back up the smaller girl's body. Quinn pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she took a deep breath. "You look stunning."

Licking her lips, Rachel blushed looking down bashfully as she whispered a thank you under her breath, a small smile on her lips. "You clean up quite well yourself, Quinn."

"Oh?" Quinn questioned, quirking up that eyebrow. She let out a low chuckle that made Rachel's heart rate pick up speed. "Was I dirty before?" Rachel's eyes snapped up at Quinn's deliciously playful tone. Was she flirting? She was flirting, right? This was obviously flirting.

Rachel cleared her throat before answering in all seriousness, "I don't think I've ever seen a single hair on your head out of place. Except for when you momentarily altered your appearance to seem more "alternative" back when you were hanging out with those insufferable Skanks. And even then Quinn, you pulled it off spectacularly. Do they call it messy chic? I'm not sure I'll have to ask Kurt. Regardless, I can't imagine you've ever been particularly _dirty_." Her voice dropping to a whisper on the last word.

"Don't be so sure, Rachel." The blonde smirked. Rachel gulped down a whimper. She could already feel wetness gathering between her legs. This girl was going to be the death of her. Before Rachel could inquire as to what it was Quinn needed her to follow her out here for, the blonde was already turned around and walking away again. Rachel stood there a bit shell shocked before rolling her eyes at her uncooperative hormones and started following Quinn back down the hall. Once she had caught up, they walked side by side in silence. The tension was palpable between them and suddenly Rachel couldn't help but think that in spite of Quinn's playfulness something was nagging the beautiful blonde.

"If you're angry with me Quinn, please just say it." Rachel quickly glanced to her side to catch Quinn's confused expression before looking straight ahead again. Suddenly, Quinn grasped her by the arm and swung her around, backing her up into the lockers. Rachel gasped in surprise as the blonde held her against the cold metal with her other hand gripping her tightly by the hip. Their bodies emanating heat as they stood only a few inches apart. The brunette was breathing heavily from shock and the instant arousal that pooled between her legs as they stood almost chest to chest.

Quinn's eyes were dark as they flickered between the smaller girl's eyes and her lips. "I'm sorry." The blonde exhaled before leaning in and kissing her forcefully, pushing their bodies together against the lockers with a bang as the sound echoed down the empty hallway. Quinn cupped Rachel's face as she deepened the kiss, allowing their lips to slide over each other, pulling the brunette's bottom lip in between her own. Rachel moaned, allowing Quinn to slip her tongue into her mouth. Both girls whimpered slightly as they pushed and pulled against the lockers, not being able to get enough of each other. Their kisses were needy and passionate, barely allowing for the other to breath.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming and footsteps echoing down the hall from around the corner. Quinn jumped back, forcing them apart. Rachel, still leaning with her back against the lockers, was panting slightly as her hand moving up to her lips in shock. Big dark brown eyes simply stared at the slightly disheveled girl who was also staring back, now standing several feet away. The blonde was running her hand through her short hair, trying to tame it a little as those footsteps came closer. Forcing her heart to slow down, Rachel glanced up as Sue Sylvester turned the corner and blows right through them on her way to the gym. "Jew. Q. No time for unpleasantries because I don't care enough to stop and talk to you about your miserable little lives." She turned another corner and was out of their sight and that was it, they were alone again.

Quinn couldn't believe they had almost gotten caught. How stupid was she? Her attraction to the diva had grown to a point where she could barely stand how much she wanted her. The blonde had a feeling Rachel felt similarly. They had been more or less flirting for weeks now and it was becoming unbearable. And when Rachel had walked into prom wearing that dress, she literally couldn't tear her eyes away all night. It wasn't until that moment on the dance floor when Rachel looked at her from across the room, eyes raking in her body, as she felt herself flush under Rachel's gaze. The way Rachel licked her lips and swayed her hips to the music was seduction at its finest and the girl had no idea that she was doing it. That was almost the sexiest part…how unintentional she was about it all. It was that moment when Quinn's body set alight and moved on its own accord. She doesn't even remember walking toward the other girl until she was right by her ear, telling her to follow her. She just wanted some alone time with the girl. And now here she was staring silently at the beautiful diva, wondering what to do next after having impulsively shoved her up against the lockers just moments ago.

"Why did you apologize?" Rachel pushed off from the lockers and slowly walked toward her.

"I don't know." The blonde shrugged and looked at the floor, suddenly feeling shy under the diva's fierce stare.

Rachel's eyes were still dark with arousal as she stepped up to the taller girl, her voice low and confident and she firmly tilted Quinn's chin up to look at her. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me again, Quinn. Is that understood?" Fuck. Quinn could feel herself getting wetter. An assertive Rachel was possibly the sexiest Rachel. "Now, where were you planning on taking me? I'd like it to be somewhere we won't get caught."

Inside the Cheerios locker room was a giant walk-in supply closet that only two people had the code for, Sue and the captain, which happened to be none other than Quinn Fabray. Unlocking the door, Quinn held Rachel's hand as she led her inside and turned on the lights. "Are you kidding me?" Rachel looked around in awe of the room, filled with wall to wall shelves of neatly organized cheer equipment, but more spacious than her own bedroom. "Yea, Coach is a bit crazy when it comes to clutter so the closet needed to be big enough for all the stuff without seeming crowded."

"And you're sure she's not going to come in here?" Rachel asked as she pulled on their joined hands effectively bringing Quinn closer. Quinn smiled, rubbing her thumb on the inside of Rachel's palm reassuringly. "Positive. She'll be guarding that punch bowl like her life depends on it to make sure no one tries to spike it. Plus, there's no reason for her to come in here until Monday. There's nothing cheer-related going on tomorrow."

"Good." Rachel crashed their lips together. They kissed hungrily, desperate for each other's touch as Rachel backed them up until the blonde was pushed up against the door. Tongues battled for dominance as Rachel's hands snuck up to tease the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck before finally settling them into blonde locks, pulling slightly, smirking against soft lips at the muffled moan she got in return. "Do you like that Quinn? Do you like it when I pull your hair?" She pulled a little harder and Quinn whimpered. Yea, this was a side of Rachel she knew she would never get enough of. Her hands moved down the brunette's back, no longer being able to stop herself from cupping that beautiful ass she's fantasized about a million times over. Now it was Rachel's turn to suppress a moan as she felt Quinn's hands on her, and the blonde took the opportunity to run her tongue tentatively across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, before biting down lightly. The diva's knees buckled slightly, unable to handle the things Quinn was doing to her body and they had barely even started.

"God do you have any idea how badly I want you?" Quinn whispered through kisses, never letting her lips leave the brunette's. Rachel's felt her words to her very core, pulsing with desire. "Have me. Please."

With that Quinn pushed Rachel back forcefully before grabbing her by the back of the neck and bringing their lips back together just as hard as she pushed her back toward the cheer mats in the corner of the room. Their tongues fought for dominance as hands roamed, seemingly everywhere all at once. Once the back of Rachel's knees hit the stack of mats, Quinn delicately separated herself from the girl. "Turn around, Rach," her voice dangerously low.

The diva felt her hair being swept to side as soft lips came into contact with her neck, open mouth kisses and a dangerously deft tongue were driving her insane as slender fingers grazed up her arms before slowly starting to unzip her dress. Quinn pulled her ear into her mouth, biting down before sliding the dress off her shoulders. "I love this dress on you. I meant it when I said you look stunning." The brunette only whined in response, already impossibly wet. It was everything about Quinn that did it for her. Her words, her mouth, and oh god, her fingers. Those very fingers were now running down her back, scratching lightly, landing on her hips and squeezing firmly as the blonde slowly turned her back around. Dark hazel eyes were looking right at her. She felt her heart flutter at the thought that even now, as she stood in nothing but black lace bra and panties, Quinn was looking her in the eyes. It was sexy, devastatingly so, and just so fucking romantic. But those eyes were full of want and it made Rachel gush. She let her own hands travel down her body, lightly grazing over her breasts, peaks already at painful attention, before continuing down her stomach inching further south. She watched Quinn pull her lower lip between her teeth before allowing her eyes to finally travel down the brunette's body, eyes glued to Rachel's hands. It was slow and sensuous, and Rachel just watched herself being watched and couldn't help but feel that much more turned on.

"Stop." Quinn snapped her gaze from the brunette's wandering hands back up to her beautiful brown eyes, now more black than brown. Rachel froze, a worried look passed over her face, terrified that maybe this has gone too far and Quinn was about to run out on her. Sensing her fears, the blonde stepped closer, cupping her cheek tenderly before placing a simple sweet kiss on Rachel's lips. "I honestly don't think I could take watching you touch yourself right now. It might just kill me." Quinn smiled at her so sweetly before she allowed her gaze drop down to Rachel's chest, letting her hands roam up and down her sides, reveling in the expanse of soft skin new revealed to her. "You're so fucking beautiful." Her expression suddenly sincerely serious.

Rachel looked down, a bit bashful, as a blush crept across her face and chest. A thank you was whispered against lips before licking at them for entrance, unable to hold back any longer.

"You're wearing far too much. I do believe it's your turn to…" Rachel motioned for Quinn to turn around, a smirk planted firmly on her lips. The first thing she did was place a kiss to the back of the blonde's neck before ghosting her lips across the little hairs as she whispered, "I've been thinking about doing this since you pulled me out into the hallway." As she unzipped Quinn's dress, she placed hot open mouthed kisses down Quinn's spine, her tongue peeking out to taste perfectly pale skin. Back muscles tensed beneath her lips and she heard the blonde's breathing become uneven. Just as Quinn stepped out of the dress, Rachel ran her hands down her arms and across her stomach before landing on her hips, just as Quinn had done to her. Except instead of turning her around she pulled the blonde firmly back, bodies flush against each other as her back was to Rachel's front. Both girls groaned at the contact. Rachel bit down on her shoulder as she grinded into Quinn's ass a little, earning a guttural moan, before she kissed her way up Quinn's neck, tongue flicking against her earlobe. "I've been thinking about _that_ too." The blonde's underwear was soaked. Rachel's velvety voice, rich with arousal, was driving her crazy. She always did think that Rachel's voice alone could take her over the edge, and now she was pretty much positive that it could.

Small hands traveled across her stomach, one moving down to her hip pulling her back toward Rachel's center, the other moving up to cup her breast, massaging softly. The blonde moaned loudly, pushing even harder back against Rachel, arching into the brunette's touch. "Oh god, Rachel…" Her head fell back onto the shorter girl's shoulder as her thumb ran over a taut nipple before rolling it between two fingers. Bringing her other hand up to work on the other breast, Rachel continued licking and sucking on Quinn's neck, as she slowly grinded into Quinn's ass, coating her with wetness. One hand reached back to grab the brunette's ass as the other threaded into dark brown hair, wanting to pull her closer in every way. Rachel started grinding a little harder against Quinn's ass, picking up pace, and she couldn't believe she was basically humping the blonde from behind, getting some much needed friction. "Quinn…Jesus, you feel amazing."

Quinn couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted Rachel so badly and she needed to take control. Stepping away from the brunette just enough to turn around, she gazed fiercely into chocolate brown eyes. Without ever breaking eye contact she started running two fingertips down Rachel's jaw, feeling the girl swallow hard as she lightly traced a route down her neck to her chest, only to push just hard enough for the other girl to sit down on the stack of mats. Hooded eyes and bruised pink lips, disheveled and beautiful, Quinn just stared at Rachel for a second.

"Scoot back." With every firm instruction given throughout this night, Rachel felt herself grow wetter with want. Quinn's voice was pure sex, full of lust and more than a hint of dominance. Ever since she had realized her attraction to the cheerleader, she was mesmerized by her voice. She never let her gaze falter as she slowly moved back on the mats, leaning back on her elbows as she watched Quinn climb over her. Grabbing onto her hands and interlocking their fingers as she laid them down, Quinn roughly held them above her head as she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. With her knee, she spread Rachel's legs apart enough to fit between them. Rachel canted her hips up, hoping to get some sort of friction, her clit was throbbing at this point. "Ah ah ah, eager now are we?" Quinn pulled her hips back to make sure Rachel wouldn't get what she was looking for. Hands still held firmly above her head, Quinn lowered her mouth to Rachel's neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. Rachel writhed beneath her as she moved her head to the side to allow Quinn more access to her sensitive neck. She groaned against Rachel's skin, reveling in the taste. "Baby, you taste amazing. I cannot wait to taste the rest of you." The brunette shuddered as Quinn mumbled into her neck, hips canting yet again. Jesus, the thought of Quinn's mouth on her skin, on her pussy, was almost too much to handle and the fact that she had just called her "baby" made her gush yet again. She had never been this turned on in her entire life. "Oh…fuck-Quinn, I need to…feel you. Please." Rachel could barely speak as Quinn continued her assault on her neck. Quinn pinned Rachel beneath her with her hips, moaning against her skin at the much needed contact. The brunette cried out, finally feeling Quinn against her as their hips began to move against each other. Grinding at a frustratingly slow pace, Quinn was taking her time as the diva panted by her ear. Spreading her legs even wider to increase friction, Rachel pushed up into Quinn each time the blonde brought her hips down into her core. The cheerleader rolled her hips down hard, making both girls moan as their clits moved against each other, only the thin fabric of their underwear separating them. "Faster Quinn. Oh fuck, faster." Quinn picked up speed, feeling her lower stomach clench. She was so turned on that she was almost there already, rubbing herself against Rachel's core in tight circles, rolling her hips hard. Their breath uneven, hearts pounding, Rachel moaned loudly as Quinn grinded into her. Rachel could feel herself coming undone, squeezing Quinn's hands which were still pinning hers above her. All she wanted to do was touch the girl, grab her ass, pull her into her even more. "I think I'm almost there Quinn, god baby don't stop. Please."

Just as she felt herself reaching the edge, on the verge of coming, Quinn abruptly pulled back, suddenly all contact was lost. She whined so loudly that it would have been pathetic if she wasn't so frustrated. "What the fuck Quinn Fabray! I cannot believe you would do that to me." The blonde was breathing heavily as she sat back on her haunches between Rachel's legs, somehow managing to look smug and innocent at the same time. Then, with a devilish smile, she leaned forward to kiss Rachel, her tongue forcing itself into Rachel's pursed lips. The brunette resisted at first, still angry that Quinn would swipe her orgasm right from underneath her, but she quickly melted into the kiss. The girl's tongue was magic and she took the opportunity to suck it into her mouth, loving the sound it brought along with it before she bit down a little harder than necessary, making the blonde whimper. "That's for not letting me come." Quinn smirked against her lips and rasped, "believe me baby, when I finally let you come, I want it to tear you apart. I want to _feel _you clenched around my fingers as I fuck you so hard it makes you scream my name." Rachel almost came on the spot, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, moaning at the thought of Quinn's slender fingers buried inside her.

Finally letting go of Rachel's hands, she moved down to unclasp the brunette's bra. Slowly pulling it from her body before leaning down and taking a nipple into her mouth. Rachel arched into her with a deep moan, hands going immediately into blonde hair holding her there. Her tongue flicking over a sensitive nipple, biting lightly before sucking in hard. "Yes, Quinn…god yes. That feels so good baby."

"I love it when you call me baby." Quinn murmured against the brunette's breast, groaning as she pulled the other nipple into her mouth. She was driving Rachel wild as the girl squirmed beneath her. Her hands, still threaded in Quinn's hair, pulled roughly, earning a groan and the blonde's attention. She pulled her up to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss, moving their lips and tongues against one another, swallowing one another's moans. Quinn rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she massaged the other. Rachel's hips bucked, her knee coming into contact with Quinn's core above her and the blonde cried out. "Holy shit, Rachel. I'm so fucking wet." Rachel ran her knee across her center, coating her leg in Quinn's juices. Wanting to know just how wet, she slid a hand between them and ran just one finger through Quinn's slit. They both gasped. The diva couldn't believe that was all for her, that she could have that effect on Quinn. Slowly she brought her finger up to her mouth, as Quinn watched her slowly put it in her mouth, moaning lowly at the taste of Quinn, licking her finger clean. The blonde crashed their lips together, sighing at the taste of herself on Rachel's lips.

Rachel couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to feel Quinn soon before she imploded with frustration. "Quinn, if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to do it myself."

The blonde's eyebrow quirked up as she licked her lips, seriously contemplating how hot it would be to watch Rachel fuck herself in front of her. She flooded at the thought of Rachel, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration, biting down on her lip as her fingers thrusted in and out of her pussy, singing with pleasure, coming with abandon, Quinn's name on her tip of her tongue. The thought alone made her clit throb. Roughly grabbing Rachel by the back of her knees she pulled her toward her growling with desire as the brunette yelped, half out of shock and half out of arousal. All she could think of was Quinn's hands on her, in her, _fucking _her. "You want me to fuck you, Rachel?" Quinn ran her fingers down trembling abs, circling her belly button before hooking them into completely ruined panties, pulling them down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Rachel lifted her hips, whining with want and need. She was two seconds away from begging and she had a feeling that's exactly what Quinn wanted. "Quinn, please…just, I need…to feel you." The blonde could smell Rachel and it was intoxicating. "I can't wait to fucking taste you." Without any hesitation Quinn dove in with one broad stroke up Rachel's core, no longer in the mood to tease. Rachel bucked in surprise, overwhelmed by the feel of Quinn's tongue lapping up her juices, moaning into her, making her tremble. "Oh god yes. Fuck, that feels so good Quinn. So good." The blonde had one hand on her breast, tweaking her nipples, making Rachel feel her everywhere, as she used the other hand to grip firmly onto her thigh, keeping her legs apart. The blonde flicked her tongue across Rachel's throbbing clit, making the brunette whimper, before she sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. She was essentially grinding herself into Quinn's mouth, lost in the pleasure coursing through her body.

As Quinn continued to work on her clit, moving in slow tight circles, she brought her hand down to Rachel's heat. Coating two fingers in wetness, teasing her entrance in circles just as slow. "Quinn…" Rachel couldn't form words beyond the blonde's name, begging her to do something. Without warning Quinn shoved two fingers into Rachel's wet heat. She was so wet that they easily slid in and out. "Fuck yesss, Quinn, oh god yes, please fuck me." Hearing Rachel beg to be fucked made Quinn moan around her clit, the vibrations making everything more intense. Slowly moving her fingers in and out of Rachel's core as she felt muscles clench around her, pulling her into her pussy. "You feel so good baby."

Quinn was in heaven as she circled Rachel's clit a little faster, changing up pressure and speed, reacting to the way Rachel spasmed beneath her. She paid attention to what made the brunette moan, making sure to touch those spots again and again. The blonde clearly had a knack for working her up and teasing her down, only to do it all over again. She was constantly working her tongue and fingers in different speeds and pressures. Rachel's hips couldn't find the right rhythm because Quinn wouldn't let her and it was making her lose her mind. Quinn smiled into her pussy, nipping lightly on her clit, and Rachel grabbed her hair forcefully, pulling _hard_. "Fuck me like you mean it, Fabray." With that, Quinn shoved a third finger into Rachel, making her cry out, bucking into her fingers as they curled into her pussy, pushing right up against that perfect spot. Rachel moaned loudly as she grinded down on Quinn's fingers as they hit the spot on her inner wall over and over again, finally giving her the rhythm she needed.

"Spread your legs for me baby. Wider." Quinn increased her speed, thrusting into Rachel harder and harder as her tongue flicked and circled her clit faster and faster. Rachel was bucking into her face, thrusting her hips up to match each of Quinn's thrusts. Rachel was panting hard, yelling nothing but expletives and the blonde's name as Quinn fucked her. "I'm…ugh…fuck…so close. Quinn. Quinn. Shit." Quinn curled her fingers, hard, right into the spot that made Rachel scream as she sucked her throbbing clit hard and fast, flicking her tongue against it before grazing her teeth across the bundle of nerves. She felt Rachel's core clench tightly, gripping Quinn's fingers, holding them captive inside her as her hands went right to Quinn's head, holding her against her pussy as she wildly bucked against her, screaming Quinn's name and riding out her orgasm as pleasure overtook her body. Quinn continued to suck her clit and curl her fingers into Rachel as she came down from her high. The blonde kissed her way up Rachel's trembling body, chest heaving as she tried to stop panting, arm draped over her face as she started to come back down to earth. The blonde pulled a nipple into her mouth as she moved up her body and Rachel shuddered, still insanely sensitive from her mind-blowing orgasm. "Jesus Quinn, I think you broke me…" Quinn chuckled against her sweet salty skin, cover in a light sheen of sweat. She would never get enough of her it seemed.

Rachel was completely spent as Quinn kissed her neck, then her jaw, her cheek, as she ghosted over her lips, allowing them to just barely graze as she moved up to place a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, earning the sweetest of giggles, before finally reaching her lips. Letting tongues moving languidly against each other as Quinn settled her body flush on top of the brunette, legs intertwined. Both groaning at the feel as Quinn continued to lazily kiss Rachel's neck as her hips started to move, just barely rubbing herself into Rachel's tone thigh. Realizing that not only had Quinn not come yet, but she was still wearing underwear, Rachel swiftly flipped them over and Quinn yelped in surprise.

Before she could even grasp onto what was happening the brunette pushed her thigh between Quinn's legs giving her the friction she needed. "Fuck yes Rachel…" The blonde quivered beneath her, canting her hips up to rub herself against Rachel's thigh. "Mmm baby, do you like rubbing your wet pussy against my thigh?" The blonde whimpered and all she could do was nod as she thrusted her core up into Rachel's toned leg, her muscles clenching hard against her clit perfectly. Backing off just long enough to literally rip Quinn's panties off, throwing the scraps onto the floor as she moved between Quinn's legs, spreading them wide enough for her slender hips to fit.

Quinn gazed up at her with hooded hazel eyes, dark with lust for the brunette as she lay there, panting, waiting for Rachel to make her come. She reached down to spread her swollen lips apart before lowering herself down onto Quinn's waiting pussy. Both girls shuddered at the feel of their centers pushed hotly against each other, no barriers this time. Their clits slid against one another, making Quinn buck into her with a low raspy groan. Rachel moved in circles, creating the best friction, grinding her pussy into Quinn's core hard but slow, driving Quinn wild, working herself back up toward another orgasm. Quinn was already so close just from making Rachel come, that she knew it wasn't going to take much. "Make me come Rachel. God just make me come." Grabbing Rachel's ass, blunt nails digging in harshly and probably leaving marks, Rachel moaned into Quinn's lips as their tongues danced together, with languidly sensuous kisses. Quinn pulled Rachel's body into her roughly, their clits rubbing deliciously against one another, as she lifted to grind into her. They both moaned with pleasure as Rachel propped herself up on one elbow, eyes locked, as she interlocked their fingers, moving her other hand up to play with Quinn's nipple, pinching and pulling, rolling it between her fingers as she started rolling her hips into Quinn who moaned with pleasure as she got closer and closer to release. Their clits throbbing and grinding into one another, Rachel moved her head down to pull a nipple into her mouth, biting down as started pushing harder.

Her hips moved feverishly against quinn who was grinding into her just as hard, ass lifting off the bed as she thrust up into Rachel. Rachel felt her lower stomach burn as she rubbed her pussy into Quinn's wet core, clits perfectly aligned, she moved her hips in hard fast circles, pushing Quinn further and further toward orgasm. Their hands still clenched together, Rachel latched onto Quinn's pulse point, nipping and sucking hard in time with her hips, pushing faster and faster into her. "Now. baby, now…Fuck, yes Rachel, I'm coming!" Quinn screamed out as she quaked under her, shuddering violently as she came hard, sending Rachel spinning into her own release as she still ground her hips down a few more times into Quinn rubbing out their orgasms together. Rachel fell limp against the blonde, she sighed as she nuzzled into Quinn's neck placing a sweet kiss there. "I'll follow you anywhere."

* * *

**So this was my first try at smut. Considering this sort of practice for my fic, Physical Therapy, but mostly I think writer's block over there led me to this over here...hahah they're entirely unrelated verses though.**

**Hopefully it's not awful but I'd really appreciate any and all reviews/pointers since I kinds just decided to wing it based on what I would want to read, though god knows I can't write anywhere close to the best smut out there but i did my best. It's also the middle of the night so there may be many a mistake! I feel like using varied vocab and writing in a way that explains what's going on in a way that's both sexy and descriptive is super hard. So props to all the pro smut writers out there because holy shit this isn't easy...**


End file.
